Undisclosed Desires  Muse
by bananabrainz
Summary: This story is made by using the lyrics to the song "undisclosed desires" - Muse as the characters dialogue.  It doesn't use all of them but please do read it and see what you think of it :   Also, I wasn't sure what catagory hence why it is where it is.


Her arms curled around her knees, she sat on a stool by a rain covered window, peering out through her screen of black hair at the darkness beyond. Her shocking blue eyes scanned the blackness for any sign of life, any sign of hope. Wind silently whispered promises of an escape in her ears.

Her ears twitched to the sounds of the door sliding across the cold wooden floor. She cocked her head to the side and turned it towards the sound.

A tall man with glowing white blonde hair stood in the doorframe. The girls' eyes widened at the sight of him, longing. Her head rolled back to look out of the window, anger and sadness filled her.

She could hear the steady footsteps he took towards her.

"I know you suffered," he breathed silkily, his voice soothing her. "But I don't want you to hide," he said sincerely.

She pinched her eyes closed and tightened her arms around her knees, "It's cold and loveless."

His hand touched her back, warm. "I won't let you be denied," he assured her.

Her hair flying she whipped her head up to look at him, at his dark understanding eyes. She felt helpless, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"Sooth me?" she asked her voice quivering; she had never felt this sense of utter confusion, fear.

His hand stayed on her back, warm. He looked into her shocking blue eyes. "I'll make you feel pure, trust me," he said.

She looked down at her knees, thoughts rushing through her head. His hand gently caught her chin, she could smell roses, he turned her head. He squatted down so he was lower than her, forcing her eyes to watch him.

"You can be sure," was all he said. She lowered her knees from her chest, and began to stand up, him following, holding her chin delicately. She dropped her eyes from his and he dropped his hand. She lightly bit the inside of her lip; she could still smell the roses. He was close.

He took her hand, "I want to reconcile the violence in your heart."

A pain bellowed through her as he spoke those words, she wanted to know it was possible.

Another hand brushed her hair from the side of her face and traced the line of her jaw.

"I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask," he whispered.

He thought she was still beautiful, even after all he knew, after everything he had seen. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I want to exorcise the demons from your past," he said seriously.

_How?_ She wanted to scream, he couldn't now anything of what her past was like, he wouldn't, she wouldn't let him. She had pushed him away after he had found out. He came back.

"I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart," he said solemnly.

Her head came up like lightning. _He didn't mean that, _her mind rationalised.

A dark wind blew her hair across her face again. If she could have cried she would have for in that moment she had seen his eyes she knew his words were true, he knew her desires.

"You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine," he admitted, looking down for a second before putting the intensity of his eyes on hers. "You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine." It was said with a promise, a promise she knew he meant, she remembered the night she had met him, the smell of roses, and fear.

He wanted to be with her, to be like her, for eternity. She searched his eyes for any hint of indecision; she found none.

She had longed for it since that first night she had seen him sitting on that pier. The thing she longed for was within her grasp, her hold.  
She searched him again but saw noting but longing and certainty swimming in his dark brown eyes.

"Please me," she instructed him softly.

His eyes lit up and he pushed her hair back from her face, to better see her glinting blue eyes. "Show me how it's done?" he asked huskily, excited.  
She moved her head forward from his hands and snaked her nose to his neck, she inhaled deeply; roses. "Tease me," she purred.

He quickly ducked his head and crushed his lips to hers. He gripped the hair on the back of her hair tightly; she hissed in pain and joy against his lips. She raked his back with her nails, she could feel blood being drawn and the slight flinch of pain it brought him. Roses flew through her nostrils.

He had barely started but she had been waiting for their eternity too long, she would have it now.

She lay a trail of delicate kisses down the side of his neck; roses.

"You are the one," she whispered intimately.

A small moan escaped his lips. She licked her top lip in anticipation as she watched his neck with ecstasy pulsing through her being.

She drew a small, steadying breath then sunk her teeth into the flesh.

Roses.


End file.
